


Lucky

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Azuma and Yuki friendship, Character Study (kinda), Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Yuki had always insisted that he was straight. Yet, what happens when he realizes that he has a crush on his best friend?
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaix_Maxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaix_Maxi/gifts).



> Hi, happy birthday Kai. I know that you've been wanting MukuYuki food, so here you go. I love you a lot bro and I hope you have a great year.

For Yuki’s whole life, or at least as whole of a life as a high schooler could have, Yuki has insisted that he’s not into guys. He already got enough shit for dressing how he did and for liking what he liked, he didn’t need to give assholes any more reason to be obsessed with him.

Yuki had always been shorter than the guys. His hands more slender, his face more feminine, his voice higher pitched. That already got him a few derisive remarks and disgusted, but discrete, gazes. Then, he found his true passion, fashion, and everything went even more downhill from there. 

Gay. 

That’s what everyone called Yuki. In his classes, in his house, in his dreams. He never could escape it. 

Whether it was purposeful insults from bullies that seem to have  _ way  _ too much time on their hands or innocent questions from friends or family members, everyone thought that Yuki swung that way. 

If it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, swims like a duck, it probably is a duck, right? 

Wrong. 

Yuki absolutely wasn’t gay. After all, he found that one girl in his class, who was named Keiko or something, cute. See, would a gay guy find women attractive? No. 

Every single time that someone even so much as mentioned the idea that Yuki was gay, Yuki always cut it down just as quickly. Like a samurai whose only goal was to get rid of his enemies, Yuki cut down all those claims like it was clockwork. He was rather tired of it, but what can he do? 

Maybe, if Yuki said it enough times, people would finally believe him. 

Day after day. Week after week. Year after year. Yuki always doubled down on his sexuality. 

“I like girls and only girls.” Yuki insisted as he was greeted with dubious looks, contemptuous jeers, or knowing smiles. 

“I swear I’m not gay. I only like girls. Seriously.” 

Everything Yuki said seemed to fall on deaf ears. 

Until… 

“I only like girls. Seriously.” 

“Alright, that’s good to know.” Yuki’s mouth, which was already open and prepared to retort to whatever follow up question or remark that always followed his insistence on his sexuality, snapped close. 

“You guys believe me?” The words rushed out before Yuki could stop it, process it. 

Kazunari shrugged before answering. “Yeah, why wouldn’t we?”

“...I don’t know. No one else ever seemed to believe me.” Yuki’s voice was uncharacteristically raw and quiet. 

“Those guys suck then. They really should learn that they don’t know you better than you know yourself.” Tenma scoffed, his eyes still focused on the ceiling. 

“But… I dress so feminine. I like feminine things. Are you guys sure that you’ll just accept my words like that?” 

It wasn’t like Yuki  _ wanted _ the rest of Summer Troupe to question him. He just didn’t know how to act when there wasn’t someone questioning him about his sexuality (as sad as that sounds). 

“Eh-? I don’t think any of that matters. There’s a lot of people in the world. They all look different and like different things, yet in the end they’re all different.” Misumi turned on his side to look at Yuki. “If you say you only like girls, then you only like girls.”

Yuki felt a giant smile forming on his face. “Thanks. It feels nice to be believed.”

Muku beamed back. “You’re welcome. You can never judge a book by its cover after all.” 

“Yeah. You can never judge a book by its cover.” Yuki repeated. 

Yuki, now emboldened from the support that he got from everyone in Mankai, continued living and acting how he wanted to act. He stuck to his love of designing clothes. He stuck to his love of wearing dresses. He stuck to whatever made him happy.

Yuki was a straight man with not so straight interests, nothing wrong with that. There were a lot of different people out there after all, Yuki’s just one of them. 

Then, it happened. 

Yuki would like to consider Muku as his best friend. They were in the same troupe. Muku comforts him whenever he’s sad. Muku goes to the same school as him. Muku was just always so kind and reliable, which Yuki appreciated. 

Like all best friends, they hang out a lot. They spill their secrets to each other. They do some things that could be misconstrued by people who don’t know their dynamic, but Yuki always brushed that off. Are you really best friends if people don’t think that you’re dating at least once?

However, one night when Yuki was reading some mangas with Muku to help himself come up with the costumes for the new Fight Club play for Autumn, Muku fell asleep. However, Muku didn’t just fall asleep. He fell asleep on Yuki’s shoulder. 

Now, this was a common occurrence, but for some reason it just felt different this time. Yuki’s chest was beating way too quickly for his liking and he couldn’t focus on his manga like he usually could. 

Then, Yuki fucked up by sneaking a gaze at his best friend. Muku’s pink hair framed his face in a way that made him seem even more angelic than he usually looked (Which was impressive considering the fact that he looked exactly like what Yuki imagined an angel would look like). His chest was rising up and down rhythmically. He looked so calm and peaceful and… 

Cute. 

Objectively, Yuki knew that Muku was cute. He had big eyes and a wide smile. He had the fluffy pink hair that Yuki loved to run his hands through mindlessly. Muku’s whole aura just screamed cute. 

However, Yuki knew that he meant cute differently this time. It was the cute that made his heart beat too fast. It was the cute that made him flush when Muku got too close. It was the cute that caused a bunch of the girls in their school to confess to Muku. 

Yuki should’ve expected this ever since that day that he felt uncontrollable jealousy when Muku talked to him about all the confessions that he got. At first he thought that he was jealous of Muku, but he wrote that off since he never cared before. Then he realized that he was jealous of the girls. He was jealous that they were confessing to Muku, that eventually Muku would say yes to one of them. 

Yuki dismissed that thought as him being jealous over the fact that his best friend would spend less time with him, but internally he knew he was just pushing away something else. 

Yuki hated being put into boxes. He was him, not some combination of stereotypes and expectations. He was a guy that was confident in his masculinity and sexuality. He was Yuki Rurikawa. 

Now, he can’t even be confident in his own sexuality, something that he had spent YEARS on defending, anymore. 

Well, whatever. Yuki still likes fashion and wearing dresses. He also still likes women. Now, he just so happens to like his best friend. Who’s a guy. Who’s probably straight. 

No biggie. 

Of course, Yuki couldn’t just stop spending time with Muku, so he just swallowed his feelings and hung out with him like normal. Still, his heart started beating faster and faster as time passed on. He couldn’t control the light blush he had when Muku leaned on him. He always sat as close as he could to Muku because he just liked the feeling that Muku’s body gave off. 

It’s fine. Everything’s fine. 

To no one’s surprise, things weren’t fine.

Like one of the shoujo mangas that Muku loved so much, Yuki ended up underneath Muku. 

No, not in  _ that _ way, but the way where Muku tripped and accidentally toppled onto Yuki. 

Muku’s face was right above Yuki and Yuki swears that if he just leaned up a bit, the two would be kissing. Yuki could feel Muku’s chest going up and down. Yuki’s orange eyes locked with Muku’s blue ones and Yuki swore that he could feel a jolt of lightning go through him. 

Yuki needed to get out of this situation before he did something stupid. 

“Are you okay Yuki-kun?” Muku’s eyes were filled with concern. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Are you?” Yuki tried his best to keep his voice under control. Thank god for Mankai training him to act like he’s okay. 

Muku got up and brushed himself off before extending a hand to Yuki. “I’m fine, I’m glad that we’re both okay.”

Yuki took Muku’s hand, ignoring the electricity that he felt going through his body as he felt how firm, yet warm, Muku’s hand was. “Yeah.” 

Yuki didn’t want to let go of Muku’s hand, even though he was already up, and Muku didn’t say anything so they both just stood there, their hands firmly clasped. Yuki just wanted to tug Muku gently into a kiss. 

Wait. No. Yuki couldn’t ruin their relationship like this. 

Grudgingly, Yuki retracted his hand from Muku. Yuki swears that he saw a flash of disappointment in Muku’s eyes, but he was probably imagining it. 

“Well, I have to go now. I need to talk to Azuma about skin care for Autumn. Bye.” 

“Bye!” Muku smiled softly and waved before pausing to furrow his eyebrow. “Wait, doesn’t Autumn troupe already have Azam-” Yuki hurried away before Muku could finish the sentence. 

Yuki needed to sort out his feelings ASAP and who better to sort it with than the person who understood emotions better than anyone else in Mankai?

Yuki opened the door slightly, sticking his head in. “Hey Azu-nee, are you free?”

Azuma put down his phone, his eyes slightly wide. “Oh, Yuki. What a surprise. I didn’t expect a visit from you today.” Azuma motioned at Yuki to come in. 

“Yeah, I need your advice on something.” Yuki shut the door quietly behind him, pausing to look around. “Is Guy here? I don’t mind if he is, but what I’m about to tell you is kinda embarrassing.”

Azuma smiled. “Is it a crush?” 

Yuki sighed. Nothing could ever escape Azuma huh?

“Yeah.” 

Azuma sat up and patted the free space on the bed next to him. “Thought so. Who is it? Tenma? Wanko-kun? Azami?”

Yuki sat down next to Azuma, shaking his head. “No, it’s Muku.” 

Azuma nodded understandingly. “I can see it. Falling for your best friend is pretty common.” 

“What should I do? This whole time, I’ve been insisting that I’m straight and now… it turns out I’m not.” Yuki groaned. 

“I don’t think that’s the issue here.” Azuma’s hands went up and down Yuki’s back comfortingly. “The issue here is that you don’t know how to approach those feelings due to everything you’ve been though.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Azuma looked up, a small smile forming on his face. “People change their sexualities all the time as they discover more about themselves. It’s not always a straight line to discover your sexuality. Sometimes, you’re straight and you remain straight. Sometimes, you’re straight and then realize later on that you’re bi. Sometimes, you’re gay and then realize later on that you’re straight. Nothing’s really linear when it comes to human thinking and human conditions.” 

Huh. Yuki never thought of it like that. He always assumed that people just knew what sexuality they were and stayed with it. He thought that you just stick with the status quo and you don’t budge from it. 

“So, I think that you were straight back then, that’s great. However, now that you found out more about yourself, it turns out that you’re bi and that’s great also.”

“I’m… bi?” Those words sounded foreign to Yuki. 

“Well, I assume that you still like girls, right? Otherwise, you’re gay and that’s great also.” Azuma smiled reassuringly at Yuki. 

“Yeah, I still like girls.” Yuki stared down at his hands. Bi… Yuki always assumed that he’s straight. That’s what normal men are, wasn’t it? Yuki always thought of himself to be a normal man. 

Almost as if he could read Yuki’s thoughts, Azuma continued. “Anyways, your issue is that the constant bullying that you went through before has made you hesitant. You’re afraid that you’re becoming the stereotype that people said that you were.”

Yuki couldn’t help but wince. Azuma’s coming for his throat huh?

Suddenly, Azuma pulled Yuki into a hug. “You’re totally valid. You’re not just a stereotype just because you’re into fashion, like dresses, and like guys. Besides, who said that fashion and dresses were attributed to gay guys anyways? Straight guys can like them too.” 

Azuma cleared his throat. “Anyways. You’re so much more than a stereotype. You’re the only person in Mankai who can stand up to Sakyo-san, Guy,  _ and  _ Chikage. You’re headstrong and aren’t afraid to seize what you want. I don’t know about anyone else, but personally, you’re the manliest person I know.”

Yuki buried his face in Azuma’s shoulder, the comforting sense of lavender washing over him. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Then… I can still be a man, even if I like guys?”

Azuma nodded. “There’s a lot of people out there in the world. There’s a lot of men out there in the world. There’s no set in stone thing for what a man can and can not be. There’s too many men for that to work because one size definitely doesn’t fit all.”

“You’re right. If all the men were the same, then all of the music, the theatre, the movies, the books, the everything would feel so similar. There would be no differing views and opinions and diversity in anything that men create.” Yuki paused to shudder. “Imagine all the fashion trends…”

Azuma nodded. “See? You being you adds more flavor, more diversity.” 

Yuki still wasn’t sure about all of this and he was honestly still kind of scared, but he did feel enormously better. 

“Then, what should I do about my feelings?”

“Tell Muku about them.” Azuma’s tone was casual, as if he was suggesting a new face mask for Yuki to use. 

“What?! What if I ruin our friendship?” Yuki would rather suffer with his feelings forever than to ruin what he already had with Muku. They are best friends after all.

“Muku wouldn’t cut off your friendship just based on that.”

Yuki knew that Azuma was telling the truth, but he still didn’t want to risk it. 

“What if I make things awkward? What if our friendship never returns to the way it originally was?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Azuma gave Yuki a knowing smile. “I have a feeling that it won’t turn out that way.”

Later that day, Yuki decided to just bite the bullet and invite Muku over. Yuki wasn’t the type to twiddle his thumbs, especially when it came to things that were important to him. 

Was Yuki scared? For sure, but his trust in Azuma surpassed his fear so here he was. Yuki asked Tenma to go somewhere else for the night and the hack surprisingly agreed with little hesitation. He probably just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.    
  


Yuki dressed up for the occasion, which was pretty silly since the meeting was under the guise of a casual movie night, but it gave him confidence. 

“Hey Yuki, you there?” 

Ah fuck. It’s time. Yuki opened the door to find Muku in pajamas, which really made more sense than what Yuki was wearing. “Hey, come on in.”

Muku stared at Yuki. “Uh… were we gonna go out to a theatre or something, because you look really nice.” Muku’s face darkened. “If we were going to a theatre, I mustn’t have heard because I’m a terrible excuse for a human being that never deserves to have-”

Yuki grabbed Muku’s hands and shook his head. “No, you’re a great person and I’m the terrible one here because I tricked you.”

Muku’s dark expression turned into one of confusion. “Huh?”

“I actually invited you here to tell you that you’re really cute and that we should go on a date.” Yuki said quickly, hoping that if he said it fast enough, he wouldn’t feel the shame. It didn’t work because Yuki’s face suddenly felt way too hot. 

Muku’s baby blue eyes widened and he completely froze. 

Ah fuck. Yuki ruined it. Yuki ruined their friendship. 

“Are you serious?” Muku whispered after what felt like forever, the shock evident in his voice.

Yuk could only nod as his voice was failing him. 

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

Wait. What? 

Yuki barely had time to process the answer before Muku pulled him into a tight hug. “I thought that I had no chance with you because you were straight.” 

“Turns out I’m bi.” Yuki replied weakly, his answer feeling foreign even to him. 

“I’m so glad. I really really liked you, but I respected your sexuality and didn’t make a move.”

Yuki loved how considerate Muku was. “To be honest, it’s still a bit of shock to say that I’m bi after spending most of my life as a straight guy, so it’ll take some getting used to.”

Muku hugged Yuki tighter. “I’ll be here with you along the way.”

Yuki hugged Muku back. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gachakitakoreJK)


End file.
